Dark Chronicles
by HopeAtDawn
Summary: Aqua has being walking with no destination for years. There's no hope. No...future...But there's still the past. The dark past that doesn't want to let her go at least to rest in peace. Some old faces and some mysterious figures appear. It probably won't follow pairings but if it follows will be Terqua. It has an OC. Post KH:DDD.
1. Storm Warning

Chapter I: Storm Warning

The girl is staring the infinite emptiness of Realm of Darkness. He is sitting on the same place she and her two friends did once on Land of Departure.

She gets up. "Enough. I gotta escape from this hell" she starts to walk and instantly those dark creatures appear. She summons her master's Keyblade and prepares to fight.

But something impossible happens. All of them are extinguished. All destroyed by pink shot. They were gone. She turns around to see her savior. And what she finds is nothing really exciting. There's an Arrowgun pointed straight to her brain.

She can feel the cold metal touching her forehead. She looks to her enemy and all that he can see is the black coat just like Xemnas' and that another man's.

-What the…? Xemnas… Xemnas sent you?

-As if I would receive orders from him.

-Wait! Braig!?

-Bingo! Have you missed me¿-And he pulls his hood down.

-What have you and that dirty man done to Terra and Ven?

-Ven. Terra. Ven. Terra. Don't get tired of repeating their names!?

-Where are they!? - She says trembling of hatred by that man standing in front of her.

-What do ya think of discover by yourself? All these years haven't made any good to you€r brain! Or maybe a bullet through your head could solve all your problems

-I don't think so… - She answers and teleports behind him using Ghost Drive. The Keyblade Master attacks and he also evade teleporting. He appears in another place and shots her.

She smash all the shots and clash with his shoting weapons.

-You have missed the pain that my Keyblade can cause you, haven't you?

-Urrrg… -He shots a salvo to the sky and it falls onto them. He teleports and she casts a Barrier – I wanna how ya handle with it, young lady!

He jumps backwards and opens his arms. Two pillars of darkness appears on his right and one on his left. When the darkness and the smoke are disappearing, Aqua gets ready but someone interrupts.

A man on black coat opens his arms in a protection pose in front of her.

-You need to get away from here and help to save your friends. Go to the Dark Margin. Protect Ansem and hide. He'll go after you and won't give up while he is not with your head on a plate – He opens his hand and Dark Portal opens. He throws her into it.

Before the portal closing she is able to see him turning around and summoning a purple and dark blue Keyblade.

-Who are you!?

-I'm the sin in person – He says and turns a little his head. She is able to see his right eye. It was blind. A salvo of bullets flies on his way. And the portal closes.

She is standing on the sand again. She looks to the sea. He sacrificed himself for her. The girl walks forth. "What does he want from me?" The man without memory was sitting on the usual stone. "Ansem…"

When she gets right in front of him, she pulls his hood down. He was a man. He was kind of young. But the time had punished him and something else. His face was full of scars. His light blond her was all messed. His beard was to be done. His eyes, closed. His breath, almost none…

A tear falls. A scream comes from her deep soul. Just calling his name from the nothing. So something impossible happens. His hair falls. His scars get cured. His beard turns silver. His orange eyes opens but they're gold.

The man in front of her makes her falls on the sand. Hatred overcomes reason. Revenge…

-XEHANORT!


	2. Truth Revealed

Chapter II:Truth Revealed

-Oh, it seems like you missed me, right?

-I don't think so...! What have you done to Ansem?

-Infortunely nothing...when I and Xemnas got here, he was already gone...

-You and who...!? You said Xemnas is with you...?

-Have you based your hopes up waiting him to help you, pathetic!

-I can't believe...You were the one with him...-She walks backwards but her back hits something...she turns around and sees...-Terra...?

-No, Terra has already succumbed to the darkness.

-Xemnas...? Who are you?

-I and Xemnas here aren't the ones you know. I am what lasted of the Nobody of Master Xehanort and he is what lasted of the Nobody of the same Terra you fought and sacrificed for years ago.

-What...!? And what is Nobody?

-When someone's hearts succumbs to the darkness, its heart becomes a Heartless the creatures you have been fighting all this time and if its heart is strong,its body and soul become a Nobody-Xemnas explains

-And when this Nobody is destroyed, its remains become an Absent Silhouette. That's what we are...

-So are you saying that Terra is gone...?

-No. When someone's Heartless and Nobody are both destroyed. Its heart, body and soul join once again and restore the original person-Aqua smiles,Terra is okay

-BUT Terra has fallen to oblivion again and he is siding with us now. He holds a piece of Xehanort's heart inside him.

-You monster! I'm gonna destroy both of you and save Terra!

The blue haired girl summons "her" Master Keeper and jumps on Xemnas who summons a barrier which shocks her and makes her fly away.

She gets up to see him encasing himself in a dark sphere that makes its way behind Aqua. Xemnas appears from there and starts to make some acrobatic moves trying hit her with his light sabers.

She evades and blocks them all and tries to hit him which she is successful. She cartwheel back and shots a Mega Flare right on the Absent Silhouette.

He charges white and black lightings that ignores the spell and makes their ways to Aqua. She evades and the lightning that gather forming Xemnas once again who shots two energy balls on both of his hands and launches on her.

The explosions throw her on the rock and cause her an endless pain. Xemnas shots multiple lasers on get who gets up and block the shots and some of them hit him back.

So she gets ready to throw her Keyblade on the enemy but the weapon vanishes from her hand.

She turns around to see a black sphere of darkness slowly vanishing from Xehanort hand. He was about to shot her but someone saved her.

The ghost looks to his own chest which shines and multiple chains made of light come from there. Retaliating the illusion until it becomes just smoke.

The man who did it also wore a black coat. The chains fly high and almost hit Aqua, instead of it, they hit the floor forming a small circle that blocked Xemnas' moves.

She summons the Keyblade back turning around and finishing the Absent Silhouette for good. She turns around to face her savior.

-Who are you?

-Just someone from the deepest darkness.

-And Ansem?

-He is safe with me and the man who saved you earlier. He is separated from his soul which he sent to the Realm of Light to figure out who he really is. You have to hurry, they are coming after you...-And he disappears on a Dark Corridor

She once again is left all by herself on the endless emptiness of the Realm of Darkness. But not for so long...


	3. Ghosts of Shadows

Chapter III: Ghosts of Shadows

Aqua waited years for something to happen and when it happens is basically because people just decided to kill her or sacrifice for her.

-Hey kiddo, missed us? -That disgusting voice pronounce her death sentence.

-I don't think-She answers summoning her Keyblade and looking around to find him. He appears between her and the stone Ansem was used to sit down on it.

Three other men were with him, one had spiky blond hair, another black long hair and the last one a very short blond haircut. The spiky one held a sitar, the man with long hair held six lances and the last one cards. She was surrounded.

-What'ya gonna do? -Braig taunts and aims right on her brain.

-Isn't obvious? I'm going to escape.

-As if you could do it…

-Watch and learn! – She shots an orb of light on him that evades

-That was it?! Ha, you need more tricks to hit me.

-Hit you, I wasn't aiming on you –She smiles and teleports right where the orb of light stopped, just like her Magic Hour. And performs Prism Rain.

They are barely able to evade.

-YOU…! Xaldin attack her- The man with black hair flies to her covered by Aero Barrier and tries to hit consecutively with his lances. She is able to evade all.

-And where are YOUR tricks, Braig?

-It's still four on one, blue bird. Demyx!

And the boy with the sitar jumps on her and summons multiple bubbles from the sky that explodes and some of them hit her. So when he starts to play crazily aiming on her, she gets next to him and cast Blizzaga freezing his Bubble Blaster and scratching him.

-Will be this way? Okay then, Luxord! – The man with short hair runs to her surfing on a big card and holding two big cards that almost slash her who cartwheel and casts Thundaga on him.

Braig shuts his teeth in rage and shots to the sky. All the shots come on Aqua's direction so she just cast Reflega and defends herself also exploding the bullets that wouldn't disappear.

Two little portal appears on the direction of Aqua's head. She looks to Braig and see his hands on two other portals. She knew what he would do.

Two salvos come merciless but she starts to dance and shot, performing her Lightbloom. All the shots of her hits the three men squad and none of Braig's shots hit her.

-Not bad, girl, all years on the Realm of Darkness proved to be good for you but let's see how you deal with this – And he starts charging.

-Enough! - A man on black coat appears and destroys the mega shot of Braig. By the voice she knew it was the first one that saved her. "You're alive!"

-What the…- He evades the Upper Slash of the other man in black just to fall on his trap, he enters on the portal that Aqua's savior summoned and Braig didn't see it.

-Good luck! – And the man enters too closing it in the process. She was alone again.

-Okay. Let's end this for good – She gets ready and Demyx starts playing his sitar summoning water creatures. Luxord throws his cards that make their way to her and Xaldin disappears giving place to his dancing lances surround her.

So in the next second Xaldin comes from the sky and she cartwheel from the attack. The cards tries to attack but she simply makes them disappear with a move of her hand.

But one of them had a fire symbol and explodes causing a small damage on her. So she is surrounded by water creatures and cards. She actives Diamond Dust.

Freezing water creatures and breaking it, making cards disappear, throwing the exploding ones on the creatures and evading the attacks of Xaldin. After what sounded like hours she imitates Xaldin disappearing and coming from the sky. Combining Aerora and Blizzaga she freezes all the creatures and cards and finally destroys them.

Then Luxord summons a power that creates some tendrils around Aqua. She sees a roulette in front of her, the roulette of luck and it stops on Luxord's face not hers which was the only another option. So he throws two dices next to her fight and appears 2 and 5 on them.

Some kind of ritual appears around her and she feels her body being froze or stopped by some magic. Demyx and Xaldin are charging an attack together and then they realize a water dragon. She asks for strength and is covered by an aura.

Activating Ghost Drive she teleports away from the attack and takes the dice from the floor without the others noticing. She duels with Xaldin and dashes backwards. Demyx casts Water Pillars that come on her way but she casts Raging Storm and neutralizes the move.

Luxord throws all his cards on the floor turning them big again and starts a combo that she mostly evades but gets some painful cuts on her arms and legs. So they are surrounded by four huge cards and many cards starts floating between them.

Aqua somehow knows exactly what to do and cut the four cards with O's instead of X's. she takes the whole pack of cards and throws at him. She cast a new magic imitating her enemy, Luck. The tendrils are summoned arounf Luxord and the roulette appears rotating.

It stops on Aqua who is covered by light and Luxord hit by a Pain spell. So now with the luck on her side she throws the dices and stops 6 and 6. The ritual appears and restrains Luxord.

She looks to the beach and sees Xaldin and Demyx. Demyx is palying his sitar creating a wave, Xaldin dives covered by air and makes the wave bigger. When is about to hit the beach is already a mini Tsunami. So she somehow activates Wave Surfer and surfs the through the wave hitting Demyx who was inside it and Xaldin who was about to dive again on her.

The Keyblade Master looks to the sand and sees Luxord being destroyed, fading away on a cloud, they were Absent Silhouettes.

She combines her Wave Surfer and Absolute Zero and clashes many times with Demyx' Water Dashes. So Xaldin appears on the middle and interrupts them and Aqua disappears.

So she dives just like her finishing move of Sky Climber combining with her finishing moves of Absolute Zero. Many times she does it and Demyx summons pillars of waters to defend himself that end up froze and runs just to be followed by Aqua who in the forth dive finishes him off.

The remaining Absent Silhouette starts his berserk mode and makes his whole combo causing considerable damage on Aqua. So he jumps to his giant lance-dragon that prepares his laser but she jumps on Xaldin and strikes him down from it.

Disarmed he covers himself in an Aero Barrier, she already expecting casts Dispel on it and summons 7 orbs of light around her and strikes each one of them sending to the ghost, her Teleport Spike.

The orbs explodes on his chest and produce sparks that become new orbs of light that she teleports to each one of them finally performing her Magic Hour and ending the Absent Silhouette.

She gets to the floor but there is no time to lose. The mysterious savior of her skin needs her help…


End file.
